parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Princess: Friendship is Magic
BrittalCroftFan's Tv Spoof of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Cast *Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as Twilight Sparkle *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Spike *Jane Porter (Tarzan) as Rainbow Dash *Snow White (Snow White) as Applejack *Princess Aurora (Slepping Beauty) as Rarity *Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Fluttershy *Mulan (Mulan) as Pinkie Pie *Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland) as Princess Celestia *??? as Nightmare Moon *??? as Princess Luna *Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) as Shining Armor *Madame Bonfamille (The Aristocats) as Princess Cadance *Flora (Sleeping Beauty) as Apple Bloom *Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) as Sweetie Belle *Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) as Scootaloo *??? as Cheerilee *Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) as Flash Sentry *Tarzan (Tarzan) as Soarin *??? as Spitfire *??? as Big Macintosh *??? as Granny Smith *??? as Braeburn *Edgar (The Aristocats) as Discord (Bad) *Captian Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Discord (Good) *Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) as Twilight Sparkle's Parents *Nani and David (Lilo & Stitch) as Rarity's Parents *Merida (Brave) as Zecora the Zebra *??? as Cranky Doodle Donkey *??? as Chief Thunderhooves *??? as Little Strongheart *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) as Trixie *??? as Gilda the Griffon *Horace and Jasper (101 Dalmatians) as Snip and Snails *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Queen Chrysalis *??? as King Sombra *??? as Mane-iac *??? as Lord Tirek *??? as Babs Seed *??? as Geraldo the Griffon *??? as Owlowiscious *??? as Gummy *??? as Tank *??? as Diamond Tiara *??? as Silver Spoon *??? as Derpy Hooves *??? as Lotus and Aloe *??? as Angel *??? as Harry the Bear *??? as Garble *??? as Diamond Dogs *??? as Ursa Major *??? as Manticore *??? as The Hydra *??? as Cockatrice *??? as Dark Spyro *??? as Red *??? as Spyro *??? as Cynder's Ghost *??? as Sunset Shimmer (Bad) *??? as Sunset Shimmer (Good) *??? as Starlight Glimmer (Bad) *??? as Starlight Glimmer (Good) *??? as Zephyr Breeze *??? as Thorax Quotes Season 1 Bridle Gossip Quote 1 :but Alice gasp :Alice: Will you cut that out? :Aurora: Just look at those styles! So garish! :Alice: She's a heroine. :Everyone but Alice: A what!? :Alice: A heroine, and her styles aren't a fashion choice Aurora, they're what she was born with. :Aurora: faints :Snow White: Born where? I've never seen a princess like that in these parts, 'cept... her! :Alice: Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a princess. My books say that heroines come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Toontown. Where does she live? :Snow White: That's just it, she lives in... the Court of Miracles! Quote 2 :Flora: gulps :Snow White: Flora? :Flora: gasp :Snow White: You get back here right now! :Princess Merida: Beware! Beware, folks! Those leaves of blue are not a joke! :Snow White: Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear? :White, Jane, Mulan, and Aurora speak over each other against Merida :Alice: sighs Oh brother. :Princess Merida: Beware! Beware! :Jane Porter: Yeah, back at ya, Merida! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware! :Snow White: And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister? :Flora: I...I... :Snow White: Who knows what kind of nasty curse Esmeralda could have just put on you? :Mulan: Just like in my song! singing a shorter version of "Evil Enchantress" :Alice: You guys, there's no such thing as curses! :Jane Porter: Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself. :Alice: My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old tale. :Snow White: Just you wait, Alice. You're gonna learn that some tales really are true. See also *My Little Smurf: Friendship is Magic *My Little Disney Queen: Friendship is Magic Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs